


seasons may change, but my feelings for you never will.

by starrykai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, I guess!? sjsk I don't know, M/M, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Yeonjun, poor babies :c, soulmate au again HaHa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai
Summary: if soobin had to describe kai in one sentence, he would say kai was his spring, summer, autumn and winter.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	seasons may change, but my feelings for you never will.

**Author's Note:**

> SKSKSKSSKSKSSO so I'm back again with soulmate au *haha* I love seasons, flowers, and soulmate. so I combined them uwu and ngl I was kinda feeling down, so I wrote this. I had I give you my heart by iu on repeat!!! ksskskskk
> 
> didn't proofread.

if choi soobin had to describe kai in one word, he would choose spring. 

to most of people, spring is the time for new beginnings. but to soobin, it will always be the person who meant the world to him. because he had found his beginning—and forever— in kai kamal huening. 

and just like how spring makes flowers bloom prettily and the trees green again, kai added colors to soobin's life and planted the loveliest and prettiest flowers in his heart.

meeting him for the first time brought summer's warmth to his heart. it felt as if he was previously stuck in a cycle of winter and had not noticed it until he met kai. gone all the cold empty feelings, it had been replaced by the summer's warmth.

and when the younger hugged him for the very first time, it felt like summer had finally wrapped its arms around him. and soobin— soobin had never felt so complete.

every time kai would grin prettily at soobin, he swore the autumn was calling for him: soobin could feel himself falling deeper and deeper—just like those leaves that fall so freely from the trees during autumn.

and when he left, it felt as cold as winter. the trace of the warmth had slowly disappeared as summer bid goodbye. the flowers had withered away as snows kept piling up in his heart.

he was just a leaf, while kai was the tree.

“soobin-ah, the universe has always been unfair.” yeonjun had once told him, not looking at the younger but soobin still could see—and feel— the pain behind the gentle smile. “never in my life have i thought i would be one of those people who are so unlucky. it hurt. it _still_ hurts, seeing my soulmate's wrist has other boy's name instead of mine.”

“but there was nothing I could do. I'm just a human being whose fate is on the hand of the universe. just like everybody else and that includes beomgyu as well. while the universe is... well, universe.” yeonjun chuckled, but his voice was heavy with sadness and silent tears. sometimes soobin wondered if his yeonjun hyung ever get tired of pretending.

“we just have to learn to let go and move on. because that's what life is all about, right? when nothing works out, we have to let go and move forward.”

everytime soobin looked at his wrist, he felt a stab of pain in his chest.

**kai kamal huening.**

it was late at night when soobin went out to talk a walk, heading to nowhere when he looked up and saw him— a tall, pretty guy wearing a bright yellow scarf, standing under a maple tree. his fluffy black hair blown apart by the cool autumn breeze. soobin stopped on his track.

almost on cue, the guy looked up. the moment they locked eyes, soobin knew he was his soulmate.

it was autumn at the time, the leaves were falling and winter was around the corner, but soobin's heart said it was summer.

“you're a great guy, soobin hyung.” said kai. they were standing under a maple tree— the same tree where they first met each other four days ago. “but, you know... soulmate has never been my top priority in my life.” he continued, his voice small.

“i want freedom, hyung. I've always wanted freedom. I just want to be free from everything. I want to travel around the word, alone and just enjoying life to the fullest. I don't want to stay in the same place for a long time. it just isn't for me.” 

soobin tried to swallow the lump that stuck in his throat as he looked away. 

he chose to say nothing.

kai took it as a cue to continue, his voice was heavy with guilt. “i wish we had never met, hyung. I feel like it's not the right time for me. because.. I'm leaving today. to chase my freedom.” 

soobin felt the flowers in his heart started to wither as the summer's warmth started to slowly fade away. pain bubbled up, threatening to steal the happiness' place. 

“maybe someday, we will meet again. and when that day comes, _if_ I'm ready, I will be yours, hyung. our destinies are intertwined, right? we are fated to be together. we will cross paths again. it's already written in the stars.”

kai took a step forward before wrapping his arms around soobin's torso, hugging him tight for the last time. 

_please, don't take my summer away._

soobin stood still. he wanted to open his mouth and speak, but he couldn't. 

it's as if he had lost his voice. 

“let's meet again in the future, choi soobin. please take care of yourself.”

and then kai left, taking his flowers, summer, colors and most importantly, soobin's heart, with him. 

snows started to fall.

in seoul. 

and in his heart.

ever since then, he would visit the maple tree almost every day.

soobin went through a lot of seasons without kai by his side, but his feelings had never change.

if soobin had to describe kai in one sentence, he would say kai was his spring, summer, autumn and winter.

—

a warm laughter can be heard as the two men stood under the maple tree.

“what did I tell you? i said our paths will cross again, didn't i? the universe have it's own way, hyung. always.”

“i—i miss you so much. please don't leave again—”

“hey hyung look at me— shh. it's okay. im here now. here and _yours_ , binie hyung.”

the dead flowers that have been living in his heart for five long years have bloomed again.


End file.
